1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary vehicle seat release device powered by a pressurized fluid, preferably compressed air.
2. Description of Related Art
In most vehicles, the driver's seats are mounted on a track assembly which allows the seat to be selectively moved forward and rearwardly. A seat track assembly includes a mechanical latching mechanism which allows the seat to be secured at a selected position fore and aft. A seat adjustment lever is operatively connected with the latching mechanism for disengaging the latching mechanism. The vehicle operator pulls the lever up or to the side, thereby enabling the seat to be moved back and forth along the tracks.
In most vehicles, the seat adjustment lever is located well below the seat or in a difficult position to reach on the side where access is obscured. The lever is difficult to reach for handicapped or physically impaired persons. Older people or people with back problems may also find the manual adjustment difficult to use. Power seats may allow easier adjustment but are inherently more complicated, expensive and slower than a manual release system. Many people are unable to purchase power seats due to their added costs. An electromechanical release mechanism is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,373. This mechanism uses an electromechanical solenoid or motor to disengage a latch and pawl on the seat's slide rails. A cable activated release is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,579,599. This release uses a flexible cable to actuate a plunger designed to fit in within a series of apertures. These systems involve a number of mechanical components which are subject to failure and are difficult to manufacture. Furthermore, electrical mechanisms are dependent on the vehicle's battery which is vulnerable to discharge or malfunction. Cable driven mechanisms are subject to stretching, bending or fraying of the cable wire. In addition, these systems replace rather than supplement a vehicle's manual release lever. The manual lever is desirable to retain as a backup or for those who prefer its simplicity and reliability. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a device which is simple to manufacture and install, reliable and provides easier adjustability of the seat adjustment lever without replacing the lever. The mechanical lever mechanism is retained and thus acts as a back-up.